The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hydrangea macrophylla which was originated as a selected seedling derived by crossing as seed and pollen parents two undistributed, unnamed seedlings of my creation identified as `K731` and `W734`, respectively. The varietal denomination of this new plant is `Hobella`.